Cloud Strife
'Character Info' A former member of the elite Shinra fighting force known as SOLDIER, Cloud Strife joined up with the eco-terrorist organization known as AVALANCHE at the request of his childhood friend Tifa Lockhart. At first he butted heads with its leader Barret Wallace, Cloud and AVALANCHE found themselves pulled into a bigger battle with the return of Sephiroth threatening the life of the very planet itself. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Twirling the Buster Sword in front of himself Cloud will rest it over his shoulder like in his victory animation from FF7 while saying, “Not interested.” Down Taunt: Cloud will rest the tip of his Buster Sword against the ground and lean against it in a casual manner. Side Taunt: Buster Sword on his back and hands clasped in front of him, a green glow will pool around Cloud on the ground and surround itself around him mimicking the animation and sound effects of when Cloud is casting a spell in FF7. 'Entrance' Cloud will fall down from the sky and catch his Buster Sword just as its about to hit the ground before assuming his battle stance. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will don Cloud’s trademark spiky blonde hair. Regardless of whether Cloud is wearing his classic outfit or his Advent Children alt the hair for this Kirby Hat will always be the classic version. Victory Poses 1. Cloud will face towards the screen to begin as he twirls his sword behind him before placing it to rest on his back and looking away from the camera mimicking his victory pose in Dissidia Final Fantasy as he says, “No hard feelings.” 2. Back to the screen Cloud will twirl his blade around before crossing it over his back and sideways glancing back to the screen saying, “Better luck next time.” 3. Cloud will rush forward making two swipes with his Buster Sword towards the screen as if using the Double-Cut materia saying, “You cannot defeat me.” 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Blade Beam: Holding his blade up in front of him, Cloud will swing his blade down and send out a green crescent-shaped blade of energy out as a projectile. The blade travels slowly and follows the ground however it can travel a long distance with a large hitbox. When used in the air this move is slower and deals less damage so one should optimally use it on the ground. This projectile does not pierce so it will disappear on contact with an object or player. 'Side Special' Cross Slash: If no enemy is in range then all that will happen from this attack is a downward sword slice from Cloud with a yellow streak appearing where the slash took place. However, if an opponent was hit by this attack you can press the special button again to follow it up with with an additional 4 hits that come out a tad slowly but the final hit will send them flying with knockback. If all the slashes come out successfully the marks they leave behind will spell out the kanji for “Misfortune”. 'Up Special' Climhazzard: Cloud will make a short jab forward with his sword before launching himself up into the air. If the special button is pressed a second time then he’ll dive back to the ground with speed and slam his sword into the ground. If the initial jab connects with an opponent then they will be carried upwards along with Cloud and slammed back down with him if he executes the second half of the attack to deal additional damage. 'Down Special' Meteorain: Cloud will swing his sword above his head, which can also damage enemies who are right above him for whatever reason, before a dark red-black portal seems to appear diagonally above Cloud’s head. 5 tiny meteors will rain down from this portal diagonally in front of Cloud for a short-range attack in front of him. Each meteor does its own damage and they come in rapidly so if you avoid one you probably avoid them all. While horizontally the damage is close to Cloud, this move is very effective at edge guarding as the meteors will continue to fall until they either hit an obstacle going down or fly downwards a range relatively equivalent to the amount of vertical recovery Cloud’s up special allows him. 'Final Smash' Omnislash: Cloud will rush forward with a speed you can’t believe and if an opponent is unfortunate enough to be in range he’ll carry them up to the top portion of the screen and unleash a long series of slashes against them. These sword attacks mimic the animation for Cloud’s ultimate Limit Break, Omnislash, and for the final hit Cloud will charge up one last slash and swing his sword downward sending the opponent plummeting downward to either their death, or to a platform where an explosion will send them flying back up and far away from the stage. This Final Smash has some of the highest KO potential in the game as depending on the conditions can KO an opponent at as low as 22% damage. Extra Skill Limit Charge: In Smash 4 this served as Cloud’s Down Special however with the emergence of Extra Skills it’s been remapped to allow for a new Down Special to be added. Sword held in front of him a small meter will appear above Cloud’s head designed after the Limit Break gauge from Final Fantasy VII. Holding down the Extra Skill button will charge up this gauge. From 0 to full it takes about 6-7 seconds to fully charge. Alternatively, if Cloud takes damage from attacks that will also fill the gauge. It takes 150% damage dealt to Cloud to fully fill his Limit Gauge this way. Once fully charged, the very next one of Cloud’s Special Moves or Extra Skill that he hits will be powered up. Whether the attack is successful or not the gauge will be depleted and will have to be filled up again in order to use the attack. If a Limit Break is not used after 15 seconds of filling up the meter, the charge will be wasted and Cloud will have to fill his limit gauge again. Blade Beam - The beam will travel faster, cause more damage, and if it hits an opponent will become a multi-hit attack before sending them flying. Cross Slash - This attack comes out MUCH faster making it more difficult to dodge as well as having increased attack and knockback. Climhazzard '-' Cloud will be propelled higher into the air and the first hit will deal more damage on contact with an enemy. Meteorain '-' The move will have it's knockback and speed of the attack while also increasing the amount of meteors that fall from 5 to 10. Finishing Touch - '''If the Extra Skill button is tapped when the Limit Gauge is already full then Cloud will use his Finishing Touch attack instead. This sees Cloud swing about in a circle swinging his sword around himself as green wind-like energy surrounds him. Enemies in this range will be hit for only 1% of damage but be sent flying sky high and hopefully to a KO. '''Alternate Costumes # Default # Advent Default - Cloud will wear the outfit he wears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and wield the Fusion Swords as opposed to his Buster Sword. # Soldier Blue - Cloud will wear a blue variant of his Soldier uniform based off the one that his friend Zack Fair wears as a 2nd Class Soldier member. # Advent Blue - Cloud will wear a dark blue variant of his Advent Children look based off the uniform of a 3rd Class Soldier as seen in Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII. # Soldier Red - Cloud will wear a red variant of his Soldier uniform based off the uniform of a 2nd Class Soldier as seen in Final Fantasy VII. # Advent Red - Cloud will wear a dark red variant of his Advent Children look designed to be based off of Genesis Rhapsodos. # Soldier Black - Cloud will wear a black variant of his Soldier uniform similar in color to his look in the Final Fantasy VII Remake. # Advent Silver - Cloud will wear a silver variant of his Advent Children look designed to look similar to Sephiroth. Cloud’s hair will also change from blonde to to silver. # Soldier White - Cloud will wear a white variant of his Soldier uniform as reference to his ally Tifa Lockhart. # Advent Pink - Cloud will wear a pink variant of his Advent Children look as reference to his ally Aerith Gainsborough. His left sleeve will also be torn off to reveal a small pink ribbon tied around his arm. Other Notes Cloud can Wall-Jump